A Summer at the Beach
by Dinokitty
Summary: Nico, an antisocial teen, doesn't like many people and even less people like him. After getting dragged to the beach by his sister Bianca he meets someone unexpectedly kind.


**A Summer at the Beach**

Ugh, why must Bianca force me to stay here? I mean really if she wanted me to 'get out more' she could've just left me in the city, but _no_ she just had to leave me at the beach. I _hate_ the beach, I also hate flying but she makes me do that too. But really I mean for the WHOLE day. I mean I love my sister and all but a WHOLE day, was that really necessary?

That was the reason I was stuck at the beach, not allowed anywhere else, and not allowed to do anything really. I mean I hated swimming and don't know how, making a sand castle is for babies, and I would be yelled and jeered at if I tried to play volleyball. I don't have anything to do but sit around all day. I'd been here for hours and still have hours to go, ugh. Right now I hate my sister.

ᇫ ᇫ ᇫ

I jumped up on too tall life guard chair, I loved the beach. I knew that sighing up for life guard duty this summer would be great (insert cheeky smile). I looked around nothing interesting was happening, no one was drowning, no parties were going on, and no one interesting was here. I surveyed again looking for _something_ to do. Hhmm nothing to do and no one to talk to, where were Grover and Annabeth, my coworkers and best friends. Wait, who was that kid sitting on the black beach towel? He looked bored; most people were in the water or playing volleyball. He was sitting there. I jumped down from the tower when I saw Grover coming over, "Dude you think you could take your shift now? I only have another seven minutes, thanks man." I patted his shoulder before running over to the boy.

ᇫ ᇫ ᇫ

I lay down still bored when I saw a guy in a red life guard T-shirt running over to me, what did I do? I got up to greet him in my special way, "Dude, what the hades do you want with me and why?" I'd been told not to swear by Bianca, anyways I didn't like people and people don't like me, simple as that. "Jeez, dude no need to get all defensive. You just looked bored so I came to see why," the guy said raising his hands in surrender. "My name's Percy. I wanted to see if I could help you enjoy the beach."

"I'm Nico and I don't like the beach and was forced here by my sister," I said flatly, I wanted him to leave so I could sneak off. I looked up to see Percy disappointed. "Sorry, I was bored and didn't have anything to do, but if you want me to leave okay, I guess."

"I guess I could stay and see what you want to do," I said reluctantly I didn't want him to be sad plus he was the first to care what I wanted. I looked back at him tilting my head to the side, plus he's nicer than the others who talked to me. He nodded before looking me up and down, "Hhmm, do you have any thing you can swim in?" He asked glancing towards the water.

"Um, I don't know how to swim," I said sheepishly rubbing the back of my head. "I've never liked the water … or the flying much."

"Well, I never liked going underground or in the sky either, but I love the water. I can teach you how to swim, and if I you're worried how could I make it on the life guard if I wasn't good at swimming?" He asked, all the while smiling reassuringly. Gods he was nice and I did agree with his arguments. I nodded as he grabbed my hand tugging me forwards. I jumped up and ran after him, infected by his eagerness. I slowed down when I didn't feel Percy tugging him anymore, "Why'd you stop?"

Percy ran back to me and hauled me up on his shoulder, "You were going to0 slow, and this'll be faster," he smirked at me and started running. "Hold on tight." Percy sprinted towards the water, sand kicking up and people started to stare at the guy with a kid thrown over his shoulder. I started to panic when I looked over Percy's shoulder at the rising surf, "Percy don't take me to the water. You know that I can't swim." Percy ignored me and continued running, he was at the edge of the surf now and heading in. I closed my eyes anticipating the ice cold water. I never felt it, well I did but I only felt the cool water around my feet. I opened my eyes to see the back of Percy head. He was still swimming through the water even with me on his back. Jeez, he was strong, I mean it must have been hard to sprint down a beach, while carrying me on his back then carry me on his back while in the water.

ᇫ ᇫ ᇫ

We had finally had arrived at our destination; a cliff on the edge of the beach. I looked around, "Why'd you bring me here?" "I told you I was going to teach you to how to swim and I thought you might not want all those people there while we 'worked'," Percy said calmly before lifting me off him. I stood on the edge looking over towards the other side of the beach where everyone else was, "Yeah, you're right, I wouldn't want anyone else seeing me make a fool of myself."

I turned back over to see Percy heading towards the cliff; I walked up behind him planning to scare him, "Nico, do you trust me?"- so much for scaring him. I thought for a moment, even though I had just met Percy I felt as though I could trust him. It was like our personalities just… clicked. He was just so… so nice to me; different than all the others who talked to me they were jerks. "Yeah Perc, I trust you," I said snapping out of my thoughts. "Ok, then don't freak out when I-"Percy began before jump on me (AN: get your mind out of the gutters dudes) and pulling me over the side of the cliff. My only thought; AAGGGHHHH! I felt the water surround me and I started to panic, like I said I HATED the water. I started to flail around, what? I don't know how to swim. I stopped when I felt arms wrap around my waist and start to pull me up. We broke the surface, Percy kept his arms around me as he treaded water and I gasped taking in much needed air, "Percy WHAT THE HADES?" I looked back at Percy, I was beyond pissed. "Nico, we both know you wouldn't have gone in on your own," Percy said soothingly tightening his grip on me. I began to relax, I knew Percy wouldn't let me go, it wasn't in his morals.

"Nico, I'm gonna let you go now," Percy said letting me go until only my hand was in his. "I want you to try to stay above water. Ok?" I nodded hesitantly letting go of his hand. I kicked me feet, I wasn't sinking! Percy smirked, "Now that you can 'swim' why don't we play a game?"

"What kind of game?" I asked warily, I had picked up on Percy's sarcasm. "Because we both know that I can't really swim."  
>Percy nodded, "I was thinking we jump off the cliff and into the water. And I'll show you the basic strokes. By the way when's your sister picking you up?" "Around five, she's going to be leaving me here for the whole summer," I said shrugging. "I was gonna sneak out then come back when she picked me up, but you found me first." I started towards the shore, Percy fallowing. "You managed to convince me to stay."<p>

"When I found you, you were by yourself, why weren't you hanging out with someone?" Percy asked, pulling ahead of me. He was swimming breast stroke, I watched him before copying him. He smiled. "I don't like talking to others much and others don't talk talking to me," I shrugged again, before pulling myself out of the water and on a rocky ledge. "Well I don't see why, your interesting and original, you don't care what others have to say-"Percy was smiling, I couldn't help but blush, no else ever said anything like that about me let alone a complete stranger."- and you if they do say something you get in their face about it. You truly seem… unique, different, special."

"Thanks."

Percy got up, "I don't really want to swim anymore, how 'bout you?" I shook my head; I really didn't care about what we did as long as I got to hang out with Percy. "Okay, I'm gonna go back to the beach and grab your towel to lie on, you can pick where we sit." Percy ran over to the side of the ledge into the ocean, I watched him swim smoothly and quickly over to the beach before disappearing into the throng of people. I looked around we had gotten out on a little out cropping beside a huge cave, I looked back at the waters, Percy didn't seem to be coming back soon. I stood up and walked into the cave, I could see some kind of light at the end. I snuck in looking around, just like I though there was a light coming from some kind of exit in the back. Walking a long I found an incredible paradise inside t he cave, the walls were lined with crystals that glowed in the dark with an eerie blue-green glow. The ground was littered with small pits filed with crystal clear water, a different gem stone at the bottom of each. I turned around shocked, how could this place be here yet remain undiscovered?

"And how long can it keep its beauty once it is discovered?" I said voicing my question fearfully, I didn't want something as beautiful as this destroyed.

"I ask that same question each time I come back here," a quiet voice behind me said. I whipped around thinking some creep had snuck up behind me. I signed with relief when I saw it was only Percy, then his words sunk in. "Percy, how come you never told the public of a place like this? And how long have you know of this place?" I asked tilting my head to the side curiously.

"I would never tell anyone this place, and I've known of this place since it was made because I made it." I gasped, he made this! He couldn't have made… made this whole cavern.

"Well I didn't exactly make it, I was the one who discovered it and watch it make itself. I was the one who kept everyone away, not because I didn't want anyone else to see it, it was because I was afraid that they would destroy it," he said shrugging his shoulders. "I guess I should tell you the whole story, but if I' going to I suggest we sit on our blankets over there." He pointed to a little corner that was lit be a huge crystal hanging right above it. I nodded and walked over to him as he spread my black beach towel on the ground, I sat beside him.

"Ok, her goes:

*§ Flashback §*

_I walked home from school, today was the last day of fifth grade. I had my freedom! For at least three months. I gasped before sprinting I had remembered dad was coming home! I turned the doorknob eagerly I couldn't wait to see dad._

"

_I stopped in my tracks when the door opened, my mom was on the floor a cellphone to her ear and tears streaming down her face, "Mom what happened, where's dad?" I asked a little scared of what her answer would be. I knew that dad was a navy captain and I knew bad things happened to captains, I knew something bad went wrong. "M-mom d-did did d-dad die," I stuttered mom looked up a look of shock crossed before it was over whelmed by her sadness she shook her head, "No, t-they said he went MIA, missing in action." That was all I needed for an answer. I dropped my bag before rushing over to mom and putting a comforting hand on her shoulder._

"_Mom, we're going to get through this, you don't know for sure he's gone. He could just be stranded any minute someone could find him," I comforted, trying to get mom to stop crying. I hated when my mom cried, gods I hated it when anyone I cared for cried. I felt so helpless, so alone like I couldn't do anything let alone help the person who was hurting._

_I stood up, comforting wasn't working I needed to be strong now, "Mom, stop crying. Mom stoop it, it's not going to solve anything. If anything it's just going to cause more problems." I looked at her, she had stopped and looked pretty angry but I held my ground. "Get off the floor and stop crying, mom the parent is the one who's supposed to be strong for the child now be strong, be strong for me and dad."_

*§ End of Flashback §*

Nico looked back at me in amazement, "You comforted your mother when your dad died, didn't you feel some hurt at all?"

I laughed bitterly, "Of course I felt hurt, if hit me like a tidal wave. But if I didn't stay strong I would never have found this place."

*§ Flashback §*

_I ran out of a house, down the street, out to the beach. Mom had done it again; she had told me that dad was dead. Why did she keep insisting that he was dead when I knew that he was alive, if he was dead I would've known. I raced out to the water before diving in getting as far away as I could, I couldn't stand hearing her voice taunting me. I stopped swimming realizing I had finally met my destination; the cliff on the other side of the huge water, a long way from the beach._

_I climbing out of the water and sat down on the cold rock crying, why had my mom have to tell me those terrifying lies? Why did she have to go to alcohol for comfort when I was always there? Why couldn't she have gotten a job before? Why did she become a workaholic? Why did she hurt me so much? There's only so much a thirteen year old can handle._

_I got up, my body shivering I had dived in with my clothes still on and I was starting to regret that now. I turned around, and then I spotted the entrance of a cave. I walked over warily; I usually made rash decisions so entering a random cave that no one has been in for years wasn't that weird for me._

_I looked around, out of the walls I could see small crystal formations and the ground was littered with small holes. I smiled to myself. This would be my new hideout, this where I'll escape mom, where I can escape._

_I didn't want to go back to mom and her lies; I wanted to stay here in this cave where I felt safe. That's how I decided, I would come here every day and I would never tell anyone of this place. I looked around again before settling on a small corner and sat down __exhaustion crashing down on me I closed my eyes hoping mom would have forgotten her lies and realized the truth._

*§ End of Flashback §*

Nico looked at me awed, "You had to stay strong and it took you three years to break down!" I shrugged, how else could I respond, what I did felt right to me. I feel like I am the only one allowed here and nothing is worth this place, this is my last sanctuary, I feel like I'm the only one allowed here."

"Did you allow me here?" Nico asked his voice a mere phantom. I thought for a moment, I didn't let him here, but I didn't want him to leave, I felt like I could share this place with him and it wouldn't hurt its beauty. I felt like he would help me protect this place, I felt like he could help me in lots of ways. I nodded I matched his voice, "Yes I want you here, I don't want you to leave."

He nodded his head, his eyes sparkling _Percy wants me here! No one else wants me but my family and they only did that because they have too. _"Thanks Perc, you don't know how much that means to me." I smiled sadly guessing his thoughts, no one wanted him, he had no friends and his family only just put up with him, I understood.

Nico jumped. "Umm Perc, how'd we end up sitting like this?" He looked startled and a little uncomfortable

I looked back at him then realized; Nico was sitting on my lap! But I really didn't mind it that much; he was like my little brother. Even though I just met him it felt like we'd know each other longer, felt like we'd known each other our whole lives… at least that's how I felt. "I don't know Neek's, I don't know," I shook my head nut rapped my arms around his waist. "You know, I've never told anyone else that story."

Nico twisted so he was facing me, "Why not? There must be hundreds of fan girls that would die to hear your life story." Nico smirked at me causing me to frown. "Yeah, millions would want to hear my tragic tale," I muttered rolling my eyes before starting louder. "Everyone wants to hear my sob story but - (whispering) - I only told you."

Nico sighed smiling while I leaned back against stone wall, "you want to stay here the night, like camping?" I asked my nonchalant voice hiding my eagerness to learn more about him.

Pov. Nico

I nodded, "My sister probably won't mind but I should call her." I dug in my pocket before pulling my black IPhone out of my pocket, "Hey, sis can I stay at my friend Percy's house tonight?"

"Sure, but you have to go back to the beach tomorrow."

"Of course, but when I said house I meant camping at the beach," I rubbed my head sheepishly hoping she would let me stay.

"…"

"Sis," I said hoping she hadn't hung up on me. "Can or can I not?"

"Is it just going to be you two or others going to be there?"

"Umm," now it was my turn to stammer. I was about to reply when Percy grabbed my phone.

"Why hello there, is this Nico's sister," he said winking at me as I gapped at him, he really was turning up the charm. "I was really hoping to learn more about Nico's wonder full family. After I met him this morning we hung out and I really find him interesting I thought to myself what better way to get to know each other than hang out for night under the stars. And don't worry it's completely safe, I do it almost every night every summer."

I could tell Bianca's defenses crumbling, she really wanted me to find new friends, plus she didn't want to have to deal with me (sigh), and Percy's charm was really working.

"Umm, I don't know I have to ask our dad."

"Stop it Bianca, we both know that your dad doesn't give a crap about Nico. And neither do you," Percy's voice had changed to a harsh whisper. "You just want everyone to think you do, but _I _do care." His voice cracked before changing back into a more conversational one, "I always have, ever since I saw the poor kid getting picked on the first day of sixth grade. I'm the one who would've kept bullies off his back if I could, I would've been his friend."

"Oh, yeah? Then why weren't you," Bianca asked venom dripping off her words.

"Because the only way I could've was if I got the jerks off mine first, but you know what I find really weird-" Percy said his tone matching Bianca's perfectly… except he wasn't just saying thing to get under the others skin, what he said he really meant. "- I find the fact that his _sister _who was perfectly capable stopping them watched. Bianca you just _watched_, you watched while they made fun of him, hit him, stole from him. I actually caught you laughing when these things happened to him. But at least he knows now, now he knows everything you've done."

Percy hung up on her before turning back to me his face sporting a sad smile. "P-Percy, you knew, you knew everything?" I asked looking at him in shock.

"I'm sorry Nico, I really am. But I meant what I said, I've finally got the school tyrants off my back and now I want to help get them off yours," Percy grabbed my wrist. "Everything I said to your sister is true, when I first saw you; you were on the ground picking up your books that Luke caused you to drop when he shoved you. What happened to you and me makes my blood boil, all those other kids were jerks to us." I nodded my head remembering all those jerks.

*§ Flashback §*

_It was the first day of sixth day and I was already getting picked on and, not for the first time, I wished that I could disappear. It was only third period and I already had a black eye starting to form around my right eye._

"_Hey kid, show some respect," an older boy said sneering at me. "Bow before the queen of da school." I looked up, as a pretty girl wearing a neon pink shirt and white jeans. Her brown hair was pulled to the side and her eyes sparkled multicolored, little specks of green, blue, (I kinda had to use Piper because I forgot every other girl). "Kid, I said bow," the guy shoved me and I fell to the ground, my books scattering. I growled but picked up my books, my eyes on the ground. I snuck a glance back up to find my eyes caught in the grip of a pair of sea green eyes staring back at me. I gasped quietly but kept on going trying not to attract attention. I kept walking but I felt him gaze on me, I risked a glance back up. The guy who shoved me was punching the other kid but his eyes still bore into mine, they were filled with unbridled rage. I shook my head, he couldn't be angry at the guy for picking on me e probably was angry at the guy for punching him._

*§ End of Flashback §*

I grinned, _that was Percy and he _was _angry at Luke because of what he did to me, not because of what he did to him. _ "Thanks," I said smiling. "Thanks for caring when no else did." Percy gave me a smiled soft before pulling me into a hug. I smiled and hugged him back.


End file.
